Random Book of Randomness
by Jarvi
Summary: Caution We did NOT abduct Harry & friends. We did NOT force them into this story. If you believed anything just typed, please read and become even MORE confuzed.
1. Part 1

**Hello, the following story type thing is a bit odd. If you don't understand it, it's ok. The authors don't even get it. If you are confused, that's ok, so are we. We all LOVE sugar and this started while we were hyper. So... Thanx for reading. If you like, please review; if you don't like it, well...um... you can write a review anyway.**

**Nikki something about penguins (It's hard to keep up with all your new names!)**

**Saraevilrubberduckiex3**

**Tara tm7**

**Sarah jazzsax93**

Dude 1- Hey, can I be in your story?

Sara-No

Dude 1- Why?

Sara- Cause it's**_ my_** story.

Nikki- Not all yours.

Sarah- We wrote it too.

Sara-And your point is………

Sarah- AVADA KADAVRA……..Whoops, I just killed that guy.

Nikki- Oh Well, he'll grow back

Sara- Grow back!!!??? Humans don't grow back!!

Nikki- Ohhhhhh……sorry

Sarah- OK Sara, your turn.

Sara- WHAT?!?!?!?!?!

Nikki- We've decided to kill you for greater dramatic effect.

Tara- Can I help??

Sarah- Sure why not?

Sara- Why Not, Hey don't I get a say in this?

Nikki- No… Wait, SARAH???

Sarah- I'm here, no need to yell in my ear. Hey… I We need to finish the story, THEN we can Avada Kadavra Sara.

All- OK

Sara- HA HA you guys suck NA NA NA NA NA NA

Tara- Can't we just kill her now??

Sara- I'm not dead.

Sarah- yet….

SILENCE

Sara- I'm still not dead.

Nikki-(laughs) but you have no legs.

Sara- WHAT?!?! (looks down to see 2 legs)

Nikki- God she's dumb.

Sarah- What do you expect from a blonde?

Tara-Sarah, you're a blonde too. You know that right?

Nikki- So am I

Sarah- Me too! What a coinceidence.

More Silence

Tara- So, how's the weather?

Sara- How is I supposed to know? We're stuck in a friggin' box. JK

Sarah- So, what's that brown thing?

Nikki- a box

Tara+SaraOh yeah huh?

Tara-I have a match.

Sarah-Why do you have a match?

Tara- Just in case

Nikki- Well what do you want to do? Burn us to death?

Tara- Didn't think abut that.

Sarah- I'm surprised you think.

Sara- Hello sunshine.

Nikki- What sun? We're stuck in a friggin box!

Sarah-Does that mean that we're stuck in a box with a dead guy?

Tara- I see dead people!

Sara- Shut up!

Tara- No really, I see dead people.

Sara- OMG…..Let me out. (Runs out of the box)

Sarah- Can't……stop…….laughing.

Nikki- We're out of the box!!!!!!!!!!

Sarah- Out of the Box. Out of the Box. Sorry, cheesy theme song.

Nikki-Cheese is good YUMMMMMM

Sara-The color of our hair!  
Tara- They have brown cheese?

Nikki-They have yellow cheese.

Tara- My hair is brown.

Sarah- You're a special case. In more ways then one.

Tara- I resent that.

Nokki- Cool. I resent you too!!!!

Tara- Huh?

Sarah- (coughs 'idiot') (laughs uncontrollably)

Tara- Sara, you lost your left arm.

Sara- (looks at right arm) No I didn't!

Tara- Ummmmm.. wrong arm

Sara- No it's my right arm.

Nikki- Exactly.

Sarah- She said your left arm not right.

Sara- That's what I ……… oh! My bad. OMG my left arm!!! It's still there. You tricked me.

Tara- Again……


	2. Part 2

Part 2 (MWAHAHAHAHA)

Sara- Candy

Sarah- HAHA She talks when she sleeps

Tara- Shut up!!!! I'm trying to sleep

Nikki-(Starts singing Hannah Montana to wake everyone up)

Tara- (points wand at Nikki) Silenco!!

Nikki-(Gages and jumps up and down)

Sarah- (laughs hysterically)

Sara-(starts jumping up and down with Nikki)

Tara-(points wand at Sarah) Silenco!!

Sarah-(punches Tara, and thinks counter charm) MWAHAhAHAHAHAHAHA

Tara-(cries)

Sara- WTF?!?!?!?!

Nikki-(Punches Tara)

Sarah-God, Tara gets beaten up a lot. PUPPY PILE ON TARA!!!

Tara-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sarah- (points wand at Tara) Silenco!!! Vengeance is MINE!!!!

Tara-(points wand at herself and thinks counter charm) You Bitch! (runs to the bathroom to look at her bruises. Then cusses all out)

Sarah-Thanx, Now what about that Puppy Pile? (waves wand and Tara is covered in Puppys)

Tara- I can't breathe.

Sarah-Yeah

Nikki-(points wand at herself and turns green!)

Sara- Whoops wrong spell

Tara-Grrrrrrrr. (thinks Levicorpus)

Sara-(flies in the air)

Sarah-(laughs histerically on the ground)

Enter Vikki

Vikki- WTF!?!?!!?! Is going on? WOW Sara, love the underwear. WoW Nikki's GREEN. I wanna be green!

Nikki- (points wand at Vikki)

Vikki (Turns orange)

Sarah-(still laughing hysterically on the floor)

Dude 1(Gnomey)- I GREW BACK!!!! I GREW BACK!!!

Tara- It's a gnome!

Reader- WTF is going on?


	3. Part 3

Part 3

Vikki- Still writing…..

Sarah-Yup

Nikki- Love your hair

Sara- What hair?

Sarah- OMG It's gone. TARA!!!

Tara- (Runs away but is thrown agnist a bolder)

Sarah- (thinks charm) My hairs back! Where'd the bolder come from?

Nikki- It's the ET's. We're all gonna die!

Reader- (Calls St. Mungos) Yes, I'd like to report 5 witches who need help. Yes, I'll hold. (Cheesy elevator music)

Tara- Why're we in a white room?

Sarah- How am I supposed to know?

Sara- (Snore)

Nikki-(Snore)

Vikki-(Snore)

Sarah-(Cackles) I'll get you my pretty!!!!!

**END……….. For NOW**


	4. Part 4

Part 4 (OMG, we just keep comein and comein)

Tara- Can't we comitt mass sucicide by jumping of the Eiffle Tower?

Sara- How'd that get there?

Tara- SUGAR!!!

Sarah- Enough said.

Taa- I miss my sugar!!

Sarah- How'd we get up a tree?

Tara- SUGAR!!!!

Sara- WTF mate?

Nikki- No, I don't want to mte with you.

Tara- She means a friend. I don't want to know what you had in mind.

Nikki- Oh…

SILENCE

Sara- Where'd the gnome dude go?

Sarah- I didn't strangle him and leave him in a ditch.

Nikki- OMG! You! I can't believe you did that!

Sarah- I just said I didn't

Nikki- You did! Where's my pen? (Gnomey hands it to her) Thatk you… Oh you were telling the truth.

Sarah- I'm not talking to you. I'm taking a vow of silence.

Sara- That won't work. Watch and learn. (takes wand and sticks it up Gnomey's noes)

Saeah- (laughs uncontrollably)

Gnomey- Oh $hit (turns into Snuggles)

Sara-WoW

Tara- OK then

Nikki- Still green

Vikki-Still orange. What rhymes with orange?

Sarah- Idiots are sooo idiotic.

Tara- Huh? (points wand at Sara and thinks, if its possible, levicorpus)

BANG

Sara- (flyes in the air)

Sarah- WTF?!?!?!

Nikki- My turn.

Vikki- Me too.

Tara- Hey, wait for me!

Sarah- Idiots

Tara- Hey, I heard that!

Sarah- Want me to fix that for you?

Tara- (thinks about this)Not really. (flys away)

Sarah- Beter follow them… Hey (Points wand at them and they all fall down)

Sarah- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…I mean MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Tara- (smacks Sarah)

Nikki+Vikki- Larry Time (does Larry dance)

Reader- (Runs screaming away from the computer) HELP ME!!! (Comes back to the computer to turn it off and eyes are glued to the computer(permantent sticking charm))

Tara- That was mean.

Sarah- What? Making me fall off your broom or sticking the readers eyes to the computer?

Sara- Eyes……..screen……

Nikki- So funny (looks at Tara) but yet so mean.

Vikki- I'm still orange.

Tara- Both mean but that eye thing was funny.

Vikki- Orange, Orange, Orange, Orange (does orange dance)…

Silence…..

MORE silence…

Sara- EYES!... Sorry, couldn't help myself

Nikki- (Uncontroble laughter)

Sarah- (Gives Nikki an evil glare) Silenco!

Nikki- (gags and runs around rantically)

Sarah- (evil laugh)

Tara-(thinks she's not stupid enough to laugh. Grins instead)

Vikki-(laughs)

Sarah-Silenco!

Sara- Quack!

Sarah-(laughs)

Tara-Silenco!

Sara- QUACK!

Tara-(sees look Sarah is giving her and runs)

Sara- QUACK !!!!!!

Nikki-STOP QUACKING!

Tara-Wave your hands in the air like you just don't care.

Sarah- But I do care.

Tara-oh….ok then.

SILENCE

Vikki- Excuse me (all look at her in disgust)

Sara- I love the smell of Vikki in the morning. Did someone say cheese?

Nikki- NO, go home.

Sara- I don't have a home

SILENCE

Sara- Are you saying no one said cheese?

Gnomey- I DID!!

Sarah-(points wand at dude purson thingie Gnomey) AVADA KADAVRA (Gnome person dies… again then disenagrates)

Nikki- Did you say that right?

Sarah- I don't know. But it worked.

Sara- WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nikki- What's your problem?

Sara- I don't have problems.

Sarah- Yes you do!

Sara- Nuh-uh

Sarah- A-huh

Sara- Nuh-uh

Sarah- A-huh

Sara- Nuh-uh

Sarah- A-huh

Sara- Nuh-uh

Sarah- A-huh

Sara- Nuh-uh

Sarah- A-huh

Sara- Nuh-uh

Sarah- Nuh-uh (crosses fingers)

Sara- A-Huh… wait… Hey..you tricked me AGAIN YOU MENIE HEAD!!!!

Sarah- MOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Tara- I thought it was MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Sarah-Who cares?

Tara- Good point.

Sara- WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

THE END

(or is it?)


	5. Part 24

**HI people who actually like this. Harry will appear eventually. Thanks for the reviews. And yes, if you understand this, you are insane, join the club. Also, to Vikki, to whom we always spell her name wrong, on purpose. Aren't we great? (Rhetorical question.) And to Tara, who can't spell Gnomey, who spells it Knomey. Oh Well. To Nikki, HI! To Sara, who will answer rhetorical questions. To all our 'rabid readers' (Yes, I know, Rida Skeeter) thank you for reading and reviewing! Even though weare all crazy, can you believe we're all honor students. SCARY!!!!!**

**I won't say anthing else…… On with the show… I mean fanfic.**

Part 24

Sarah- I thought it was part 5?

Tara- who cares?

Sarah-Good point

Sara- WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(goes on for 5 mines.)

Nikki- you can stop now.

Sara- NEVER

Vikki- Sara, shut up.

Sarah- Okay! Silenco

Tara-That's one of your favorite spells.

Sarah- Along with Avada Kadavra.

Tara- UMMMMM….nothing

Sara- (Flicks everyone off)

Sarah-(Vanishes Sara's middle finger)

Sara-(Freaks out and tries to curse Sarah but 'accidentally' makes herself grow antlers.)

Nikki- Cheese wiz is good.

Tara- Didn't we go over this already?

Sara- (gasps) WTF?

Tara- Sara?

Sara- Wha?

Tara- Watch your language.

Sara- Hell no!

Tara- Pointless!!!!!!

Sarah- CHEESE!?!?!

Nikki- (Starts laughing)

Vikki- (turns orange…again) WTF!?

Nikki- (laughter)

Tara- (believes herself not stupid enough to laugh. Grins instead.)

Sarah- Yes you are!

Tara- How'd you get into my mind? (remembers 4 year old self)

Sarah- I didn't need to know that.

Nikki- See what?

Sarah- Well…..

Tara- Don't you dare!

Sarah- What's up with the purple caterpillar? Is that your mind's body guard of something?

Tara- I attacked me!

Sara- What did?

Taa- THE CATTERPILLAR!

Nikki- (Turns blue from trying to hold in laughter)

Sara- (sings) Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue

Vikki- I'm still orange!

Sarah- caterpillar!

Tara- (crys)

Gnomey- (regrows in pain)

Tara- (sticks wand up its noes) EWWWWWWWWW Gnomey buggies.

Sara- I could alwas be worse. It could be raining.

**CRACK **(not the inhailable kind)

RAIN, THUNDER, AND LIGHTNING

Sarah- You idiot. I'm now wet and ARGGGGGGG (gets hit by lightning)

Tara- (Whips gnomey buggies on Sara's face and wand sparks)

Sara- AHHHHHHHHHH (gets hit by lightning)

Sara- HAHA it didn't fry my brain.

Sarah- Because theres nothing there to fry.

Nikki- Still green

Vikki- Still orange…wha rhymes with orange?

Tara- Didn't we go over that already?

Sara- Need a new subject!

Gnomey- OK… How old am I?

Sarah- Pratically prehistoric!

Sara- NO, that's you Sarah

Sarah- Oh, yeah huh.

Gnomey- I miss James, he had a nice butt.

All- WHAT?!?!?!?!?!

Gnomey- James Potter (sighs)

Tara- Fine, isn't that from my story?

Sarah- OK then.

Nikki- I'm lost.

Tara- Me too.

Vikki- Me three.

Tara- Me four.

Sara- Your already 2 you can't be 4.

Sarah- 2 times 2 is 4. Or is it 5?

Tara- NO, it's 9!!

Vikki- NO it equals 3.14….. (ect)

Nikki- (Sings Hannah Montana theme song)

Sara- (trys to sing. Fails miserabily)

Harry Potter- Why are you talking about my dad?

Sarah- Ummmm… DO you want us to ancwer that?

Nikki+Vikki-(stares)

Sara- Hey, where'd that gnome dude go?

Sarah- Who knows?

Tara- Who cares?

Sara- Good point. Why did he say James Middlebrook had a nice butt?

Sarah- Who knows?

Tara- I KNOW! I KNOW!

Nikki- Please share your knowledge.

Everyone besides Tara- (LAUGHS)

Tara- He said _James Potter _not Middlebrook.

Sarah- I tested a spell on im and his but disappeared.

SILENCE

THE END (you wish)


	6. Part 6

Part 6

Sarah- I thought it was part 25.

Tara- Who cares?

Sarah- Good Point.

Sara- (points at cheese) CHEESE!

Sara- Where'd the cheese come from?

Tara- Who cares?

Sarah- Good Point!

Harry- So, why were you talking about my dad's butt again?

Nikki- Cause it's sexy like yours!

SILENCE

Nikki- Did I say that out loud?

Everyone else- (nods)

Nikki- Sorry 'bout that.

Sara- Hey, where'd the cheese go?

Sarah- Quit with the cheese.

Nikki- I don't mind.

Sarah- Shut up!

Tara- CHEESE!

Sarah- SILENCIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone else-(stares. Then starts talking)

Sarah- Hey, It didn't work!!!

Messenger Dude- I am here to deliver a message…..

_Your wand minuets have expires, please visit your local Best Buy to buy more wand minuets._

Nikki- You have a pre-paid wand?

Sarah- Sure. They said these wands were the best!

Sara- They told you that to jip you. I didn't even think (if that's possible) that they sold pre-paid wands in the muggle world.

Nikki- Then where did she get those minuets?

Sarah- They gave them to me free. The wand itself was $1,000.00!!

All- (shakes head in disappointment.)

Sarah- Nikki has an owl…..wait, that's not a bad thing. (sings Hannah Montana)

Nikki- THAT'S MY THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sara- (eats cheese)

Tara- Hey I wanted that!

Sara- You snooze, ya loose.

Nikki- she's right ya know.

Tara- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sarah- Stop crying, it's annoying. I don't even know who Hannah Montana is.

Tara- confuzzled.

Harry, GOD, who are you people?

(theme music comes on)…..

All (besides Harry) - We're the goofy loopy people la, la, la, la, la

We're the goofy loopy people la, la, la, la, la

We are….. Vikki+Nikki aka Lary & Lary

Tara + Sara F.

Sarah 1 + Sarah 2 (evil and nice)

We're the goofy loopy people la, la, la, la, la

HEY

Harry- I don't wanna know.

All- Yup.

Tara- I want a pre-paid wand to wave in Sarah's face!

Sarah- That evil thing doesn't work out for you.

Tara- Oh, well. Just thought I'd try.

Sara- Buy me cheese!

Nikki- Stop talking about cheese

Vikki- I like cheese.

Harry- (shakes head sadly) You all need a trip to St. Mungos.

Sarah- Been there; done that.

Nikki- We were stuck in a box with a dead guy, but he grew back.

Vikki- Then we got stuck in a white room.

Sara- Then we ended up here talking about your dad's butt.

Tara- We need to stop talking about peoples butts.

Sarah- But Draco's butt is purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrfect.

Harry- You like Malfoy?...

Sarah- He's much sexier then you. Sexy Beast.

Tara- Sarah's a Slytherin.

Harry- Enough said.

Sarah- He's to sexy for his……

Nikki- SHUT UP!!!

Sara- shirt. Too sexy for his shirt.

Vikki- You don't like Malfoy do you?

Sara- No, I just wanted to be included

SILENCE

Tara- Like usual.

N+V- Fred and George are sexy too!

Sara- Haven't decided if Snape of Filch is sexier.

SILENCE

Vikki- Lupin has a sexy stache.

SILENCE

Sara- Definitely Filtch, Snape's too greasy.

Tara- You disgust me.

Harry- Snape is too greasy.

Tara- Oh, NO. You too. I think I'm going to be sick.

Harry- No, I have Ginny.

Gnomey- You have James's nice butt.

Harry- GROSS!!


End file.
